Final Rest
by DanMagee
Summary: Before the final battle, Sora must choose between using the strongest keyblade the Oblivion or the Oathkeeper, the Keyblade that Kairi gave him.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts, it's owned by Disney and Square-Enix.

FINAL REST

The End of The World. A place that has become home to the mightiest of the Heartless, and the place where Ansem awaits. This is the scattered remains of all worlds that were consumed by the Heartless. So many worlds reduced to darkness, so many lives lost, so many stars blinked out of existence.

After an intense battle with the demonic black creature with horrible devil wings that goes by the name of Chernabog, Sora and his friends move on. Deeper and deeper into this dark abyss they go, fighting the many powerful Heartless that wish to stop their progress. Sora, Donald, and Goofy grow weak and exhausted from their many battles, and it seems that they will soon be overcome by the countless enemies that they face. But through a glowing door they see a chance to survive, passing through it they find themselves in a bizarre little room in which they can finally rest.

At the opposite end of this room, there is a large peculiar door. So out of place in this dreary world, but to Sora it is a familiar vision, as if out of a dream, and he knows what lies behind it.

" Donald, Goofy, wait." Sora says with a distant face.

" what is it Sora?" Donald asks concerned for his friend.

" This is it, behind that door, Ansem is waiting for us." Sora pauses briefly before he continues to speak. " Everyone is counting on us. Riku, Kairi, Everyone we've fought with, and all our friends. We can't lose."

" you're right Sora, but we have to keep going." says Goofy.

"we can't give up now!" adds Donald.

" I'm not giving up, I would never do that to my friends! I care about them too much. But…"

" But what?" asks the somewhat puzzled Donald.

" I'm not ready yet. Before we go on, there's something I have to do first. I have to make a decision." Sora said sternly.

"Gwarsh, a decision about what?" Goofy asks, now as confused as Donald.

" Before we left to go to Hallow bastion the second time, I talked with Kairi. As a gift she gave me a key chain. It was very important to her, and she trusted it with me. When I equip the key chain to the Keyblade it creates the 'Oathkeeper'. It's a very powerful Keyblade, but…."

"so what's the problem?" a now mildly annoyed Donald says.

" after we sealed the Keyhole in Hallow Bastion, and were free to search around, I found another key chain. And when I equip this one the Keyblade becomes 'the Oblivion' and it is definitely the strongest Keyblade I have." Sora explains.

" well then use that one." quickly answers Donald.

" I think what Sora is trying to say is, he can't decide whether he should use the strongest key blade, or if he should use the one Kairi gave him." says Goofy.

"is that it Sora?" asks Donald.

"Yeah, that's it. But there's a little more to it than that. The Oblivion is strong, but I can sense a lot of darkness coming from it, and I almost feel like it's not meant for me. Like I was never supposed to find it." Sora continues to explain his plight. " On the other hand, everything is counting on this one last battle. How can I not use my strongest weapon? If I don't use the Oblivion, we might not win!" 

Donald and Goofy could tell that Sora was very troubled by this decision. The three of them stood in silence for a moment. To Sora it seemed like forever. Thoughts of Kairi flooded his mind, how she entrusted him with her prized possession . But then his mind would wonder to his friend Riku, who was still trapped by Ansem's hold. He couldn't risk letting Ansem win. If Ansem won then everything would be reduced to darkness, and not only would Riku be lost forever but so would Kairi and everyone else.

Sora was ready to make a decision. Kairi would understand if he didn't use the key chain she gave him. Sora was about to tell Donald and Goofy that he had finally made up his mind that he was going to use the Oblivion key chain when suddenly…..

" Sora. Your wrong." Goofy blurted out.

Donald looked up at his long time companion confused. His tall thin friend was never one to say that someone was wrong, and never let himself get so worked up.

"huh? What do you mean Goofy?" Sora asked.

" Before, you asked yourself how could you not use the strongest weapon you have, and you were talking about the Oblivion Keyblade when you said it."

" yeah, that is what I said. So?" Sora was not sure what Goofy was trying to say.

Donald looked at Sora, and then looked back at his old friend. Then it clicked, Donald knew what Goofy was going to say. Goofy always seemed like he wasn't very bright, like he didn't understand everything. But it were times like these that reminded Donald that Goofy is much wiser than he sometimes appears.

"Sora, the Keyblade isn't your strongest weapon, and the oblivion isn't either." Goofy was very confident when he spoke.

Goofy walked up close to his new friend. The three of them had been through a lot since they first came together. Fighting Heartless, and reuniting with lost friends. Goofy has come to learn a lot about Sora and understands what his true strength is. He put his large white gloved hand onto Sora's chest.

"Your power, and your greatest weapon is not a sword or a key. It is your heart." Goofy stepped away as he continued to talk. " I think the Keyblade just focus's what you already have, and the stronger your heart is Sora the stronger your Keyblade will be."

Sora stopped. He was surprised by Goofy's words. But deep down, in his heart, he knew that Goofy was right.

"Sora, do you still need time to make up your mind?" asked Donald.

"no, not anymore." Sora let a small smile cross his face. "I know now, that I should not fight with just strength alone, that I should fight with my heart. If it is strength that I need, then my strength will come from Kairi!"

Donald and Goofy were overjoyed that Sora chose the Oathkeeper over the Oblivion. Now the three of them stood in front of the massive door that stood in between them and their ultimate enemy. They were now ready to face whatever challenge lay ahead of them and they will face it without fear, for their hearts will always guide them through the darkness!

"REMEMBER SORA. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL OPEN THE DOOR TO THE LIGHT."


End file.
